1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic watch and particularly to the electronic watch in which a case is made integral with a band in a body by means of a flexible hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent development of integrated circuitery technology has enabled timepiece field to be rapidly advanced in adoption of electronics. Thus watches have been miniaturized, adopted to multiple functions and increased in longevity enough to be put to practical use. There have also been developed wristwatches provided with an electro-optical display device such as liquid crystal, light emission diode and electrochromic substance to digitally indicate the time. Along with the improvement of integrated circuit there has been miniaturization and adoption of multiple functions, and long durability, can be attained in practical use.
For example, the life of a battery cell has usually reached to two years when used in crystal oscillation-type digital wristwatch in which a liquid crystal is used to display the time. Electronic-type table calculators have been miniaturized and adopted to multiple functions together with developement of integrated circuits like the above-mentioned wristwatches. Thus small-powered display devices such as liquid crystal have been frequently utilized as display devices.
However conventional electronic timepieces including digital and analogue watches have been limited in miniaturization and thinness since each of electronic components is mounted on a watch case only. Some watches have been proposed in which electrical components are mounted on a band, but they have a significant possibility of disconnection and erroneous wiring since electrical interconnections in the case and band are made by means of wire-bonding etc.